glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty Pleasure (Song)
Guilty Pleasure is originally by Cobra Starship. It will be performed by New Directions in the sixth episode of LoveWithoutTragedy's Glee: Make It or Break It, Guilty Pleasure. Lyrics Hayden: And I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you And I don't even know what kind of fool you're taking me for So you've got some brand new clothes you never could afford before Jason: Oh brother, spare us all We don't care anymore We just wanna get down on the floor You sold yourself to make it You can dish it but can you really take it? Kendall: You're never gonna get it with nothing 'cause nothing's what you got in your head (oh) So stop pretending Hayden and New Directions: I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you Shut up 'cause we won't stop We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you Shut up 'cause we won't stop We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up Matthew: And I don't even read what the papers gotta say about me Oh, no, I can't believe they take it so serious, seriously Tiffany: I'm so bored, oh please Don't talk anymore Shut your mouth and get down on the floor So cynical? Poor baby I can dish it 'cause I know how to take it Matthew: You're never gonna win 'em all So F'em if they can't take a joke I'm just playin' Hayden and New Directions; I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you Shut up 'cause we won't stop We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you Shut up 'cause we won't stop We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up Salvatore: And maybe someday I'll believe that we are all a part of some bigger plan Tonight I just don't give a damn (So shut your mouth it's time to dance) If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party Hayden and New Directions: And I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you Shut up 'cause we won't stop We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you Shut up 'cause we won't stop We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up I came here to make you dance tonight I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you Shut up 'cause we won't stop We're getting down 'til the sun's coming up Trivia *The song was originally to be the song performed by Kesha, however, after listening to the song, it's been realized that the song isn't as fit for the episode; therefore, Cobra Starship's version is the used song for this episode. Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs Sung by The New Directions Category:Songs Sung by Kendall Rhodes Category:Songs Sung by Jason Duffy Category:Songs Sung by Hayden "Viper" Russo Category:Songs Sung by Matthew Humphrey Category:Songs Sung by Salvatore Anderson Category:Songs Sung by Tiffany Winters